Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 July 2016
17:20:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:20:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:20:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:28:37 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 17:28:45 at least this chat has a bot 17:28:51 unlike the GF chat 17:28:56 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 17:29:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:29:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:31:59 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 17:33:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:33:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:33:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:34:15 we rarely turn it on 17:34:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:34:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:11 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:36 The bot might be all fuckity uppity till we get the internet working again 17:36:06 yeah 17:36:07 well 17:36:13 can we start moving people here 17:36:17 like desi and ashly 17:36:23 and anyone else you think would want to join 17:36:27 and leave gf wiki 17:36:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:36:53 actually guys 17:36:57 can i ask 17:37:12 hischopedia 17:37:14 has a chat 17:37:20 should we start using that chat 17:37:23 or should we use this 17:37:25 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:37:31 hmm 17:37:33 idk 17:37:34 until we know that show is confirmed 17:37:45 use this 17:37:56 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:37:57 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:38:15 Terry 17:38:20 I want it to be a wiki I run 17:38:41 ik 17:38:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:38:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:38:49 in case Juaan or PK attack 17:38:53 yeah lol 17:38:56 you run this wiki 17:39:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:39:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:39:23 !updated 17:39:23 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 17:39:30 Good, it's logging 17:39:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:39:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:39:49 yup 17:39:50 it is 17:39:57 *test* 17:40:05 I fucking hate this inernet 17:40:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:40:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:40:25 *test MOTHERFUCKER* 17:40:32 I hate this internet 17:40:37 ENGAGE THE CAMERA MOTHERFUCKER 17:40:44 xD 17:41:01 I love that game 17:41:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:41:04 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:40 what is the joke 17:42:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:42:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:42:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:25 It's a game 17:42:34 A joke version of FNaF 17:44:15 *test* 17:44:57 123 17:45:09 RIP (dead) Chat 17:45:12 oh 17:45:15 sorry 17:45:20 I was looking at my placement test 17:45:25 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:45:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:45:28 *test* 17:45:31 it is ten minutes for a language 17:45:32 Fuck 17:45:37 what 17:45:41 *test* 17:45:57 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:12 125 17:46:13 *TEST* 17:46:16 FUCK 17:46:19 Nothing 17:46:21 fuck what 17:46:22 oh 17:46:23 *test* 17:46:25 *TEST* 17:46:31 I ain't seeing anything 17:46:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:47:23 We pay that douche the equivalent to $50 a month 17:47:31 And then it breaks 17:47:53 wow 17:48:02 /kill Mr Creeper's internet guy 17:48:03 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Mr Creeper's internet guy in the eye with their own femur 17:48:49 Terry 17:48:50 hey 17:48:51 refresh 17:49:04 0 edits guy on GF 17:49:07 and I did 17:49:13 Works now 17:54:49 cool 17:56:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 17:56:58 Heya Ally, welcome to HTF 17:57:29 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 17:58:44 RIP xD 17:59:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 17:59:58 My internet is terrible rn. 18:00:23 Join the club 'XD 18:00:28 hey ally 18:00:33 we are giving up on GF wiki 18:00:34 Ughhhhh 18:00:38 I know 18:00:39 and wanting people to not go back 18:00:48 Yeah Ashley told me :/ 18:00:56 Tbh I just wanted to mess with Juan 18:01:26 I loved the riots lol 18:01:37 Wait so 18:01:42 Goldie would be banned too???? 18:01:51 She was in the riot 18:02:11 Everyone who was a part of it is what we're hoping for 18:02:19 would hurt the admins 18:03:30 Omg.... 18:03:32 >~< 18:03:46 I hate the conversation going on downstairs. 18:03:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:04:12 Is it of high volume? 18:04:25 neil is the only one being banned 18:04:26 it seems 18:04:28 for three months 18:04:55 Actually that might be good 18:04:59 My mom is trying to get rid if my brother.... 18:05:02 *of 18:05:09 I might be able to nad em on singling me out 18:05:16 Wow 18:05:23 :/ 18:05:24 Yeah 18:05:51 Tbh I just want the best for everybody.... 18:06:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:06:25 I'm trying to not get involved because I'd go right with him.... 18:07:06 ;~; 2016 07 08